kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance
Alliances are the main player support system found in the game. Players band together within their Alliance to support players with the building of their cities and to support them when one of their members has fallen under attack. Alliances can hold up to 100 members and are ranked on how much cumulative might your Alliance has. Quick Info ..One of the first things you should take care of once you have gotten used to the interface is to find an alliance that suits you. Most of the new players think the smartest thing is to join a top ranked alliance. The problem hereby is that Kingdoms of Camelot limits the size of alliances at 100 members and most of the top ranked alliances expect new members to have the same average might and army size as their members do. This means the best thing for you, bloody newbie, is to get a small alliance that is getting started just like you are. Obviously if you manage to get in a larger alliance it is even better but, it is not the end of the world if your alliance is ranked #45 since you don't have anything to offer yet anyway. Here are some advantages: * Alliance members can reinforce your city with troops depending on the level of your Embassy and protect you from attackers. * Alliance members can send you resources which you may need.(you don't need a knight to transport resources to an alliance members city) * Have an alliance chat where you are able to get your answers more easily. Rule of thumb is don't expect everyone to drop what they are doing to come to your help if you need resources or are being attacked. Chances are the member that is on right at that moment is too far and the one right next to you is offline. This is one of the reasons why it is a good idea to open the map before joining an alliance and scout your immediate surroundings for players. Once you have found some, note their alliance and consider trying to apply for these, because this way you have at least 1 ally next to you if you were to need help. Another way to choose an alliance is to watch global chat and ask questions there. Click on the names of people you feel you can work with to see what alliances they are in, and then ask to join that alliance. (see below on Joining an alliance) Joining An Alliance ...To Join an existing Alliance, you must have: *Embassy Level 1 (or higher) built in your City How to ask to join an alliance: *Click the Alliance tab at the top center of your screen, to open the Alliance window *The Alliance Info tab will tell you "You currently aren't in any Alliance." and will offer you a button to "Browse Alliances" *Browse Alliance will take you to the Alliance List tab. Look over the existing Alliances arranged in decreasing order by the total might of their members. Select an Alliance that is close to your level for the best chance to get accepted. *When you have selected an Alliance, click the "Request to Join" button next to its name. *The window will expand to let you edit a request message that will be sent to the alliance officers for approval. You might add a comment about why you want to join their alliance. Then, click Send. *The message will be sent to the officers. Now you wait. *When an officer of the alliance gets your message they can respond by allowing you to join, refusing your request, or simply ignoring your request. *If you do not get accepted, try again with another Alliance. *The purpose of an Alliance is really simple, "We are an Alliance, we act as one, make desicions as one, we defend as one, and we fight as one!" If that is not what you are looking for or if you don't believe in that, then either an Alliance is not a good idea for you or you are in the wrong Alliance. Forming An Alliance ...To form an alliance, you must have: *Embassy Level 2 In your embassy, creating an alliance is as easy as clicking the "Create" button, naming your alliance, and providing a short description for the alliance. (Note: the name and description cannot be changed without destroying the alliance and starting it over. Check your name and description carefully.) Note: In order to create an alliance you can not be in another alliance. Also Note: It is a lot easier to create a successful alliance in a newer domain. In a domain where everybody has their alliance most people would not join a new alliance. Player Ranks in Alliances ...Players can have various ranks bestowed upon them in alliances. Along with these ranks come the various privileges and responsibilities. *Chancellor (default Alliance Creator; can be appointed) *Vice-Chancellor *Officer *Member (Default rank) The positions of Vice-Chancellor and Officer are appointed positions and anybody can be promoted into those positions. To appoint these positions, click on the Alliance icon, then click on the Members tab, next click on the View button on the far right of the person you want to promote, click on Promote, and automatically that person becomes an Officer. If you want to promote someone to Vice-Chancellor, click on Promote again and there will be another Promote button to click. Once you click it, that Officer will automatically become a Vice-Chancellor. If you wish to demote, an officer, simply follow the above directions, only click the Demote buttons. Diplomacy ...Alliances default to neutral diplomacy. Friendly or hostile diplomacy can also be set manually by a Chancellor or Vice-Chancellor. Diplomatic relations normally begin with a message to the chancellor of another alliance. The leaders introduce themselves, get to know each other, and decide whether their goals and playing styles are compatible. If both sides agree that they are friendly then they formalize it by both setting diplomacy to friendly. If they decide to have a war then they set diplomacy to hostile. Diplomacy status can be changed by clicking the "Set Diplomacy" button found within the alliance Tab. There they have the option to search for the alliance they want to change their status to and choose the option that corresponds to what they wish to set them as (Friendly, Neutral, or Hostile). There is now a tab that shows which alliances a player has asked to be friendly and who haven't yet responded, and also those which have asked one's alliance to be friendly and who are waiting for a reply. Changing a toggle, however, is no substitute for actual diplomacy. Powerful alliances receive many requests for friendly diplomacy and seldom reply to the ones that have not bothered to say hello. Alliance Listings/Leader Boards ...All alliances on your domain can be found in the alliance tab titled Alliance List. All alliances are ranked upon how much cumulative might the alliance has. The higher cumulative might the alliance has the higher they will be on the list. If any of your members require resources to upgrade or survive, you can donate resources to help. First, locate them by clicking on Leader Boards at the bottom of the screen. You can then type in their name, or the name of your alliance, to find their location coordinates. Once you've done this, go to your Map, type in the coordinates in the boxes in the upper lefthand corner, then click GO. The member you are searching for will be in the center of the screen. Click on their kingdom, then click on either Transport or Reinforce, depending upon the resources you are sending. NOTE: The distance between you and the member you are sending resources to will determine how long it takes for those resources to get there (see Quick Info above for details). If you are sending wood, food, gold, ore, or stone, it is best to tell that member you will be selling it in the market, then sell it for an ultra low price. Also, you can only click on Transport or Reinforce if your Rally Point level is high enough. If you are encamped on an area near your kingdom and your Rally Point level is Level 1, you will want to upgrade to Level 2 to allow for sharing resources. Category:Battle Category:Defensive Strategy Category:Alliance